Terrier Troubles
by Bethany89
Summary: Just how I believe Beka and Rosto get together. I don't think it should be T rated but just to be safe. It's my first so please tell me what you think!


I really tried to keep the characters and the style of writing as true to the original as possible. This is my first go at it though, so I can't make any promises. This is held after the first book and is my version of how Rosto and Beka might get together.

Sunday, December 27, 247

At Dawn

I couldn't sleep a wink last night. Even though I've finally got a Dog partner that will pick up a chase just as quickly as I would, if not as cheerfully, I'm uneasy. Mayhaps it's cause things are a bit too quiet of late. Ever since Rosto took over as the King Rat I haven't been sinking my teeth into nearly as many of his men as I would like.

I won't for a second admit to any feelings I may have for the rouge but as for him, he has once or twice mentioned to his men I'm not to be harmed. He knows I can handle myself without his help. Still, if I so much as sniff a hint that he's ordered Rats away from me on purpose I'll show him my claws and fangs first hand. I won't have anyone thinking that this terrier needs protection.

Since this is for my eyes only. I will admit his concern doesn't go unappreciated. Just thinking bout the times he's snatched kisses from me or stared at me with those deep dark eyes of his makes my skin tingle in an agreeable way. It's a shame he's a rusher. It's a shame I've vowed never to go with a rusher. It's a shame but I've survived this long with his flirtatious ways.

Afternoon

So at breakfast I decided to do a little bit of dog work as to why I wasn't catching any rats. To my surprise Rosto admitted everything without the least bit of effort.

"Why of course you aren't my love, I know you can handle yourself but as King of the Rouges my men know who I favor and won't risk my anger." He said, not taking his mischievous eyes off of me.

I scowled. "How many times must I tell you old man? I'm not your love. Though I suppose as long as you didn't order them I can't actually blame you."

"For the last time, I'm no old man." He said frowning. "What a pity, looks like the terrier will just have to prowl on the sly in order to catch her rats."

I don't know why I did it. I suppose it was because I just really wanted to show him a thing or two. I wanted to show him how much I've improved since I began working with Aniki and sometimes Kora in combat training. Whatever the reason, I paused and cast a glare towards Rosto causing him to move closer and attempt to give me an apology hug. As he did this I quickly slipped my leg between his and caught him behind the knee causing him to buckle. He instantly went to swipe my legs and regain his balance but I had counted on this. Jumping up before he could land his move I put my forearm to his chest throwing my weight behind it and pinning him on the floor rolling to the side to put him in a headlock with a butter knife I had had in my hands from earlier gently placed at his throat.

Rosto's eyes were so wide I almost busted out laughing. I glanced around. Erksen's mouth was hanging open, Kora was beside him giggling and Aniki was applauding my efforts. I looked back at Rosto, tossing the butter knife to the side. "This Dog has learned some new tricks. I'll catch those rats of yours." I said smiling. Rosto slipped his hand behind my neck, instinctively I rolled away from it but Rosto only followed ending with me on the ground and Rosto leaning over me in a rather intimate position.

He lowered his lips to my ear to whisper, "Indeed you have. You took me by surprise love, it won't happen again. But if you ever care to roll around again, you know I'll be happy to oblige."

With that said he picked himself up and dusted off his clothes, grinning as he strolled off to his rooms. Aniki walked over to me and flung out a hand to help me up. "Nice try Beka. Looks like our training sessions have really been paying off but you'll have to practice a bit more to beat that laddybuck." She flashed me a smile. "He's not King for nothin' you know."

Kora was beside her instantly, "Still, Beka learns quick and she did have him at one point if you recall." She turned towards me, "You put up quite a show. Bravo Beka."

I blushed. "Thanks" I managed to mutter.

Once Erksen recovered from his shock he bounced up and patted me on the shoulder with a "Good job, Beka".

After breakfast, I decided to take a stroll down the day market. The New Year was coming and I wanted to grab my sisters and brothers each a little something. I managed to find a beautiful sewing box and kit for Lorine, a fine dagger and box kindle set for Will, and a ladymoon necklace blessed by a priestess for Diona. I was still looking for something for Nilo when I spotted Rosto sauntering about, hands in his pockets whistling a tune at his lips.

"Don't you think this a tad bit suspicious? Out and about like your not the Rouge King himself?" I said, one eyebrow raised. He only winked at me.

"What have you got there Beka?"

"Some gifts for my sisters and brothers for the new year celebration." I said handing over my goods to him. He looked down scanning the items approvingly then snapped his head back up at me. Did I spot a twinkle in his eye?

"Well Beka, as you mentioned the new year is coming up and I was planning on throwing a celebration of sorts at the Dancing Dove." His eyes were staring down at me intensely now. "You're of course invited but I would like..." He turned for the first time appearing at a loss for words. He shook his head and then faced me again. "Just promise me you'll attend."

"A-Alright" I stammered, quite confused as to what was wrong with him. He held his gaze, apparently wanting to say more.

"One more thing Beka, Kora and Aniki will help you dress for the occasion since you'll be in the presence of royalty," He waved a hand at himself, "please don't put up a fight." With this I glared back, worried about just how I might be "dressed" up.

"Fine" I said sternly "As long as it's appropriate." With this he beamed a smile at me and then swiftly kissed my cheek before prancing off. Not a single bit of good could come from this I'm sure.

After Work

Not much to tell. My partner and I are getting better at nabbing Rats. Though they still try to avoid us...me. Cursted Rosto and his flirtatious ways. Anyways, I think I'll call it a night. Oh, there was one thing of interest. When I got to my door, there was a package lying there. The note on the card only said '_Beka_' I didn't bother to open it. My only desire currently is to sleep. For some reason being sneaky seems to take a bit more out of me. Mayhaps it's the boredom from not giving chase as much as I'm use to. Still I'm getting better. I have to in order to catch them.

Monday, December 28, 247

Evening

Court day. I loathe court day. I still can't speak to save my life. Luckily my new partner, Derek, has a way with words. In fact I find I can actually talk to him like I do with Erksen, Kora and the others. My shyness is well known throughout the kennel and he made it his goal to make me as comfortable as possible around him. He also does most of the talking to the Magistrate to save me from embarrassing myself too much. He has jet black hair, ivory eyes, a normal enough nose and a firm but somewhat slender jaw. He's a bit shy of Rosto's height with a toner more muscular body but not thick, and despite his size he's quick and agile. All in all he's quite handsome and always has a joke on hand but can turn serious just as easily. He's the kind of lad that can turn a gixie's stomach all a flutter. I'll have to invite him over to breakfast one of these days to see what the others think of him.

I did open that package this morning. Inside was a gorgeous if not somewhat revealing dark blue dress. Something fit for a lady not the likes of this Dog. I couldn't believe it. The only one I can think of who it might be from is Rosto, but why would he give me such a thing? I mean he flirts with me constantly but I never take him serious. He's a rusher after all. I will have to ask him but he's been so busy with his party preparations today that I've only caught a glimpse of him once. If not him though, who could it possibly be? Pounce says I'm dumb not to consider Derek but Derek never flirts with me the way Rosto does. At least he doesn't in my opinion. According to Master Pounce though, he is quite infatuated with me. I told Pounce I wish not to get full of myself and that he should act like a normal cat for once, concerning himself only with what his next meal is. Ah well, I'll get to the bottom of this eventually.

Tuesday, December 29, 247

At Dawn

I've decided to do something about Pounce. That cursed creature keeps letting all those pigeons inside my rooms and I've had enough. That cat will be the death of me I swear! How do you punish a god cat though? I'm not sure but I'll figure something out.

Since it's my day off today I'm going to give my gifts to my family in my Lord Provost's house. I did not forget to get presents for him or my Lady Teodorie either. Though they can afford much better things than what I can offer them, yet my Lord Provost always ends up using my gifts. I got my Lady some fine silver and gold thread and my Lord Provost some of the best oil and polish he normally uses on his boots. I hope they like it.

Evening

I reached my Lord Provost's house early enough and was greeted by Jakorn at the servant's gate. "I hear ye finally got a Dog whos can keep up with the likes of ye." He teased.

"Finally!" I laughed, "He's a fine Dog too. Still wet behind the ears like me but he still has a trick or two to teach me."

Jakorn gave me a playful shocked expression. "Teach _you_ a trick? He must be good then."

"I never said I knew all there was to know. Of course my first teacher _would_, since he taught this terrier." I teased back. He waved me off but not before I sincerely thanked him for his teaching. He was my first teacher after all, without Jakorn I wouldn't have stood a chance against Ahuda. It was his teaching that impressed her enough in the first place to pair me with the best Dogs in Tortall, Goodwin and Tunstall, my puppy year.

I hurried along to the kitchen and spotted Mya right away. Bless her heart, that sweet dumpling of a woman sat me down and handed me some of my favorite fruited honey cakes. I squealed in delight despite myself. A servant came in, as I finished up, to take me to Lady Teodorie.

My lady had thought her gift thoughtful enough but scowled when she saw what I gave my Lord Provost. My lord couldn't be grateful enough despite her disapproval. In return my lord gave me a small package but told me to open it at home. I agreed. It wouldn't sit well with the rest of the Dogs if our lord showed favor over any one Dog. I'd soon as not start building enemies in my own kennel.

I met my brothers out in the stables and watched as they chased down several mares and brought them in for their feedings. Our sisters soon joined us and we exchanged gifts. I had to leave after playing only one game of cards that Diona refused to take part, so I'd make it home before dark.

On my way back from my Lord Provost's house I ran into Derek buying some goods at one of the bakeries. He asked to join me and I said yes, a bit eager to see if what Pounce says is true or just folly. Pounce only glanced up at me with a quick _you'll see, just pay attention for once!_

I rolled my eyes, still doubting anything he had to say.

"Beka?"

I turned, unaware that Derek had been watching me with Pounce. "He really is something isn't he? You always look like you're talking to him. It's amazing. Of course it makes sense since he's obviously some god but it still doesn't make you any less amazing." he shifted uncomfortable and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand while staring at nothing. I raised an eyebrow questioningly. He told me a joke instead.

_I told you_ Pounce smirked. I glared back at him.

"What do you know?" I said icily before being pulled into an alleyway. Derek had pinned me against the wall but was staring at a stall not too far from where we stood. "Derek? What in the name of Mithros do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

"Sshh." He told me sternly, "That's Rosto the Piper over there, King of the Rouge himself. You live in the same building as him don't you? What can you imagine it is that he's actually paying for? Why not make one of his lackeys get it for him?"

I turned to look seeing in that instant Rosto pocket several sparkly items and hand over a small pouch of coins. The jewel vendor, from what I can tell, took a coin out revealing a gold noble. He bit it and then satisfied tossed it back in the pouch with the others.

"He's buying jewelry for one of his mots. I like him all the better knowing he didn't steal it." I told Derek, who had suddenly become aware of our positions. He jumped back muttering his apologies and blushing profusely. I glanced at Pounce; he looked up at me with the smuggest look a cat could give. I'll never hear the end of this now.

When Derek regained his cool, I turned to leave and ran smack dab into something causing me to fall. Two sets of hands reached out and grabbed me, one on my shoulders and the other around my waist. Rosto stood in front of me scowling; his hands were the ones around my waist.

"Beka, who is this sarden scut pulling you into dark unsafe alleyways?" Rosto demanded, his eyes were cold and firm watching Derek's every move.

I shoved him away."He's my partner, Derek. He thought he saw some unusual activity and since your Rats know you favor me, we've had to hide and sneak around just to catch them." I snapped at him, "Why is it such a big deal anyways?!" That seemed to pull Rosto's attention away from Derek.

"What do you mean what's the big deal? First off isn't it your day off?" He was furious, "You're too dedicated to your work. Take a day off for once Beka. Besides it _sure_ didn't look like you were spying on anyone. More like you were canoodling in the middle of public!" Derek turned a deep shade of red at his last words.

"What I do is my business. What do you care if I'm canoodling or not? Not when you're off and about flirtin' with the first gixie who bats her lashes at you!" That last one hit. I was not about to stand here and have him of all people lecture me. I started to stomp off but Rosto caught hold of my arm. "Let go Rosto." I yanked my arm free.

"Beka, can't you see that I was just worried about you." He said pacing himself along side of me.

"I can handle myself." I snapped, quickening my step. He kept talking trying to explain himself but I just ignored it. I soon made it to my building and quickly bounded up the stairs and slammed the door in Rosto's face.

"Fine. Be that way Beka."

I soon heard Rosto's door slam. I'm normally cold as ice when I'm angry but after that fight with Rosto I wanted to go out and rough up any rats who dared to cross me. Who does Rosto think he is? Thinking me and Derek would be canoodling and in an alleyway of all places! I don't want to deal with him tomorrow. Looks like I'll be missing breakfast with the others, cursted Rosto.

Wednesday, December 30, 247

I did everything I could to avoid Rosto today but I swear he was tracking me. Everywhere I went he seemed to pop up. It didn't seem like he wanted to apologize either, he just wanted to catch me so he could fight with me some more. Well that was the last thing I wanted. I started off this morning by rising with the sun in hopes that I could sneak away before the others rose for breakfast. It should have been easy being that most of the group keeps later hours than I do. I had just slid on my breeches when my door was thrown open. Rosto stood half naked in the door way. I could have sworn that door was locked.

"What in the name of Mithros do you think you're doing Rosto?!" I demanded. He may look fine standing in my door way with the light hitting his lean tan body just right but he'd never guess I was thinking that if I could help it.

"I've been up all night trying to figure out why you were so furious at me." He shut the door and closed the gap between us in a single stride. Grabbing my hands he looked at me, his eyes full of confusion. "Beka, like I tried to say before I was only worried about you." Suddenly I was in his arms and his face was only inches away from mine.

Regaining my senses, I shoved him aside, "Rosto, you scut, you just burst through my door when I'm only clad in breeches and a...a..." I remembered I had yet to put on my shirt and stood there in just breeches and a breast band. "Rosto! Get OUT!"

"B-Beka I didn't mean to...to...er...I didn't...I'm sorry." he said as I shoved him into the hallway and slammed my door shut.

This time I made sure the door was locked and shoved some furniture in front of it for good measure. I did make sure to leave a message on my door to inform the others that I would not be joining them at breakfast. I quickly pulled on a shirt and my boots and made my way to my window. Pounce was still asleep elsewise he would have told me what a jinglenob I was for planning what I was about to do next.

I opened my shutters and managed to lower myself onto the stairs just outside my neighboring window. I quickly hurried down them, making my way to the streets. I took off towards the Day market in search of food. I could go to the Night market which was much closer but that would probably be the first place that Rosto would think to look for me. The Day market it was then.

I had just bought some apple turnovers when I spotted Rosto. Curst it all, he followed me all the way here. Either that or he had figured out that I'd head over here instead. No. I refuse to believe I am that predictable. I turned in the opposite direction spotting Derek as I did. I grabbed his arm and hauled him into the nearest pub.

"B-Beka? What are you doing?" he stuttered.

"Sshh. I'm sorry but I need you to pretend like we were supposed to meet here to get Rosto off my tail already." I said as I sat down at a remote table where I could see the door.

"Why would Rosto be following you?"

"We kind of got into it again this morning. I have no idea why he's making such a big deal about last night though. He can be such a scut sometimes." I said frowning as I spotted Rosto walking through the door. "Just pretend we're having a good time. Please?"

"Sure Beka, but why can't we actually have a good time since we're here? We can grab something to eat and then I can bring you to my father's stables. Have you ever ridden a horse before?" he asked.

I laughed. "A few times, my Lord Provost saw that my brothers and I loved the horses he owned and use to take us riding when he could. Not too often though because my lady would be furious at him for taking me along. It was un-ladylike she use to say." I chuckled at the thought. To her, nothing I did was ladylike.

"Then we should go since you love horses so much." He looked extremely pleased with the idea.

"Alright," I said smiling, "that actually sounds like fun." I took a chance to glance over at Rosto. I don't know if he had heard me but he was angrier than I had ever seen him. What was it that was bothering him so much? Was he really that upset that I was with Derek? Or is it because I keep avoiding him? I wasn't about to try and find out with that scowl on his face. We finished up eating and headed towards Derek's father's stable. When we arrived Rosto, who had followed behind, finally decided to confront us.

"So you're out with _him_ again." He said bitterly. "Doesn't look like much to me. I'm sure I can beat him in a fight or a race on these here horses." He nodded towards a couple of black steeds.

"Rosto!" I yelled. "Wh-"

"Fine."

Derek had cut me off, "I'll take that challenge. There's a place right outside of Prettybone where we can race."

"Do you care to make a wager then?" Rosto's eyes were dark and menacing.

"What do you have in mind?" Derek stared back just as intently.

"If I win, you drop any interest in Beka and partner off with someone else from your kennel."

"Rosto! You can't seriously demand that. You know how many partners I went through before I had one that stuck. You're being unreasonable you cracknob." I could see it in his eyes though, he was completely serious.

"And if you lose, you'll move out of Beka's building and never bother her again." declared Derek just as stern.

"Both of you quit it. Have you both gone mad?" I couldn't believe what was happening. Pounce is really never going to let me hear the end of this. Rosto flirts with me all the time but he never seemed this serious before. As for Derek, he practically declared his feelings for me by agreeing to this cracknob idea. "You scuts race all you want. I'm leaving!" I started to walk off and they turned finally realizing what I had said.

"Beka!" They both cried.

I hate to admit it but I raced out as quickly as I could praying that they didn't see the tears at the edge of my eyes. The past couple of days have really been too much for me to handle. Where Derek is concerned I considered him an older brother, nothing more. Rosto on the other hand I've liked for a while but was never willing to go with because he's a rusher. I managed to make it as far as Jane Street Kennel before Derek caught up to me.

"Beka! Please stop. I just want to talk." he said gasping for air.

I halted and noticed how disheveled his clothes were and caught sight of a fresh bruise forming on his left eye. Looks like he and Rosto had gotten into a brawl after all. I sighed, "What do you want Derek?"

"I just...I just want to talk. I don't want to mislead you, Beka...I-I do care about you, it's just...it's just that I see you more as a younger sister. I know it might have seemed like more with the way I was behaving. It's just the way Rosto has been acting around you lately, I was just worried. I'm really sorry, Beka." I looked up at him shocked. He flinched obviously terrified at how I would react. I _can _tell you he wasn't expecting me to burst out laughing.

"B-Beka? I'm glad you're taking this so well but you don't have to find it _that_ funny." He said frowning.

"Ha-ha, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." I wiped away a tear from my eye, "It's just such a relief. I've always thought of you as an older brother as well. Pounce had thought that you were interested but he was wrong and Rosto...Rosto!" That sobered me up. "You got in a fight with him right? What happened?"

He sighed, "Well, I told him that I was going to find and talk to you but he said that you needed to be alone to cool off. I didn't want to wait to see you tonight for our shift and have this akwardness over our heads. If I waited till then to tell you how I felt, you might be upset with me the whole time we were working together. So I shoved him aside and that's when he grabbed my arm. I twisted his free arm to pin him to the ground but he landed a punch, as you can tell," he waved a hand towards his face, "then I'm ashamed to admit this, but I grabbed some dust when I was on the ground and threw it in his eyes. I quickly jumped to my feet to chase after you. The rest you know."

I let out a long whistle. The only reason I get away with slapping Rosto away or pinning him to the ground like I did at breakfast the other morning was because he's sweet on me and we've been friends for a while now. Derek on the other hand has only known Rosto for a couple of days, both of which he's been viewed as competition in Rosto's eyes. It'd be one thing if it was an equal playing field but Rosto was the King Rogue. Nothing was equal about that.

"I think you should stay with me until I can talk to Rosto about everything. It is the King Rat that you've angered you know. He won't have you killed cause you're a Dog and my partner but I don't think he's above giving you a good beating." I flashed him a look of sympathy, "I won't be able to talk to Rosto until at least tomorrow, so we should head to your place and grab your things so you can stay at my place."

"Don't you think that will just make Rosto angrier?" He actually looked frightened.

"I'll think of something, let's just hurry. Our shift starts in an hour." I gave him a hug to reassure him, when did my personal life get so complicated?

After work

Aniki agreed to let me stay with her, knowing Rosto as well as I that he'd be out for revenge. I had visited the Court of the Rouge in search of him but none had seen him since yesterday night and all they could tell me of him then was that he kept mumbling to himself and that he seemed irritated at something. I didn't know where else to look so I decided to try his rooms again. Besides for fighting, Aniki had taught me how to pick locks. I may be a Dog but you never know when the skill might come in handy. Rosto was an expert and would probably sense me there before I managed to open it but either way I'd get to talk to Rosto if he was there. With that in mind I headed towards his door.

"Ha-ha, oh Rosto, you're so clever." I heard some mot giggling behind Rosto's closed door.

I halted. So that's how it was with him. He doesn't get the girl so he goes off and grabs the first trollop he spots. I don't know why I was even bothering with him. What was I thinking? That maybe, just maybe I'd give him a chance and he'd be my shining knight? I should have known better. Rosto really was just like any other rusher. Just then I heard footsteps heading towards the door.

"Look, Anna, you're a sweet gixie but I'm just not interested. I have my eyes set on one mot and one mot alone. I'm sorry." I heard Rosto saying apologetically, "You better leave."

I raced up the stairs instantly, hiding just out of sight as the door opened. A pretty little thing with dark hair and tan skin dressed in a loose red dress that draped around one shoulder and went down to her sandaled feet, stepped out accompanied by Rosto. She quickly rushed off but Rosto remained. I stayed where I was, with Rosto still in the hallway the only place I could go was to my rooms but then Rosto would hear the door open and shut and would know that I had been spying on him.

"Beka" I heard Rosto whisper my name. I took a chance and peered down the stairway, Rosto was sitting there with his arms wrapped around his legs, his head on his knees. "Why Beka? I suppose Derek is everything you want, especially since he's not a Rat like me. You'll be happy with him. Still, why do you always have to push me away so?" With a heavy sigh he wiped a hand over his face, staggered to his feet and went back inside.

"Rosto..." I whispered before I could stop myself. I slowly turned and went into my rooms to check on Derek. He was already asleep so I headed down to Aniki's rooms for the night. Rosto really did care. I was too quick to judge him. I'll have to keep him quiet long enough to explain everything but how? He'll just turn me away if I just go straight up to him. I think I might have a plan though.

Thursday, December 31, 247

Evening

I slept in for once, figuring with what I was planning, I was going to need all my energy just to get through it all. I had grabbed Kora and Aniki before breakfast and told them that I was going to need their help. Erksen was to go tell the boys that they would have to have breakfast alone. I made sure that Erksen checked up on Derek as well and brought him something to eat. I figured since that Kora and Aniki would be helping me out that I should treat them to a nice breakfast so after we finished with that, we went back to my rooms.

"Derek, I don't trust sending you anywhere else since I still haven't talked to Rosto yet but I also don't want you teasing me about what I'm going to do next. You understand?" I was serious too. I didn't need him telling the rest of the kennel that this terrier was dressing up like a poodle.

"Aw, but what kind of brother would I be if I didn't tease my little sister every once in awhile?" I glared at him with my unnerving eyes. "Beka, you know that doesn't work on me. Still don't worry your silly little head off. I won't tell a soul but you still can't stop me from teasing you every now and then on watch." He gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes.

It took a while to get it done. I don't know how noble ladies do it all. I bathed as quickly as I could, Kora had made sure the oils and perfumes in the bath blended well. Derek was in the main room during this part of course. Kora and Aniki bathed after me since they would be attending Rosto's party tonight as well. Once we were all clean we set to doing our hair. All my life I've always braided mine. Now I had it double plaited with hair ornaments placed here and there to make it sparkle. It hurt a lot but I hoped it would be worth it. Aniki had hers up in a tight bun and Kora just left hers down with two small braids being clipped in the back.

Kora, in her strapless forest green dress that clung nicely to her curves, slipped on her sandals while Aniki finished tying her brown sash around her. Aniki's top consisted of a dark red piece of cloth that wrapped around her chest and draped over her right shoulder. Her loose breeches consisted of the same deep red with slits from her thighs down to her ankles showing off thigh high black boots. They both wore simple enough jewelry but looked like royalty. They nodded approvingly at each other than turned to me, still clad in only a robe.

"Do you even own anything other than your Dog uniform?" Aniki asked, one eyebrow raised.

"She better, elsewise we're going to have to perform a miracle." Kora giggled.

I frowned at them. I_ know_ that they've seen me in things other than my uniform but they just love to tease me anyway. "Of course I do. Didn't I tell you about the dress that someone dropped off on my doorway?"

They sobered up and gave me a look that said I better explain further. "Sunday night after my shift I found a package lying on my door. It didn't say who it was from. The note only said 'Beka'. I opened it the next morning and inside was this gown." At these last words I pulled out the midnight blue dress from its place inside my trunk and laid it on my bed.

Oh it's just lovely, Beka! You'll look amazing in it. Whoever gave it to you has some taste." Kora looked at Aniki with a mischievous grin.

Aniki let out a long whistle "I agree. The laddybuck who gave you this must have really been looking forward to seeing you in it." She returned Kora's expression.

"Is there something that you two or not telling me?" I'll be damned if they thought they could hide something from me.

"You tell her Aniki." Kora insisted.

She sighed, "Well it's like this. Rosto had us track down this material," she held up an end of my dress, "And even an expert seamstress, which got, Kora, here pretty mad." Kora muttered something unintelligible at her words, "He said that he was planning a surprise and he didn't want us to risk telling anything to the person it was for. Turns out he was making this dress for you." She took the dress out of my hands to admire it.

"Well then, I suppose the least I can do is wear it for tonight. Can you help me get it on?" I prayed they would. It look a lot more complicated than what I was use to.

They were eager enough to help and so after fifteen excruciating minutes of trying to figure out what went under what, we managed to get it all on. The material was lighter than anything I have ever worn and despite the length of my skirts, I could move almost as easily as if I was in my Dog uniform. The straps rested off my shoulders and the neckline cut down tastefully to see a good upper portion of my peaches. Though it clung tightly and showed off my curves I was still able to hide a knife or two strapped to my legs and in my boots. One slit ran up along my leg to mid-thigh, this combined with the low cut of the dress showed more skin than I am accustomed to but I could deal with it just for tonight. Kora then helped put a bit of face paint on me.

"I'm only putting enough on to make your features stand out. We don't need you looking like a doxie now. Besides, you're pretty enough on your own. I guarantee Rosto thinks so." Kora gave me a wink. She admitted earlier that she had been waiting for the two of us to get together. The whole group had actually. I was surprised to find out they had started making bets. I asked who won but Aniki replied that Rosto and I haven't actually gotten together yet so it was still up in the air.

When at last we were all done, I took a look in my looking glass. I could only stare in wonder. Despite how silly I felt, I really looked like a lady. I gave them each a hug in thanks and then walked out to my main room to see what Derek had to say.

He glanced my way when he heard the door open and started to turn back around before he realized who it was standing there. "Beka?!" He face was priceless. He looked me up and down in wonder and I began to feel agitated.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to say something?" I could feel a blush creeping across my cheeks. I really wish he would say something already.

He jumped to his feet, grinning from ear to ear. "You look amazing Beka." He crossed the room and gave me a bear hug that lifted me off my feet. "As you're older brother, I feel like I should be hunting Rosto down, keeping him far away from you but I'll control myself just this once." He winked at me and returned my feet to the floor.

"Thank you." Curst it all, he was really embarrassing me with all this brotherly talk and I just couldn't stop blushing.

Friday, January 1, 248

Written at dawn, occurred yesterday

Kora and Aniki led me across the street to the Dancing Dove, where Rosto had recently moved his court. We entered through a side door, to avoid immediate attention. The place was covered with dimly lit lanterns and happy new year banners. It was a bit over crowded and noisy with chatter but when we stepped into the room it went silent and the sea of coves and mots parted to let us pass.

"Why are they all staring? It's not like they aren't dressed up as well." I whispered to Kora.

"Dressed up they may be but they don't compare to the three of us." She said with glee. Instantly several lads came up to Kora and Aniki and took them away to the dance floor. I watched silently admiring Kora's skirts as they twirled about her and, Aniki, who looked so graceful as she glided across the room. A few lads had come up to ask me to dance as well but there was only one person I wanted to see. I started wandering from room to room looking for Rosto but he was nowhere to be found.

Disappointed, I walked out back on to a creaky porch and hopped up on a barrel that was sitting just outside the door. The moon was out and full, so I made a small prayer of thanks to the Goddess for such a beautiful night. I looked around, seeing the shadows of the towering buildings surrounding the Dancing Dove. In the corner stood the brand new stable I had helped Rosto built. It didn't make any sense having a stable when no one here could afford to take care of horses but Rosto had insisted. He had said even if there weren't any horses, it could make for a nice place to hide from others. Wait. That must be where Rosto's hiding. If not, there's no harm in looking I suppose.

I jumped down and slowly moved towards the stable. I made my way past all the tools that were lying around with the help of the moon illuminating the ground. When I reached the stables I could make out a small light in the back corner coming from a crack in the bottom of the door hidden by equipment and hay. I softly opened the door and snuck into the dim hallway as quietly as I could. The hallway opened into a room large enough to hold a small cot, a table big enough for two and a desk in the corner filled with papers and ink. There was no Rosto though. I walked towards the table and reached over to pick up the single glass of water upon it. Before I could grab it, I felt myself being pulled into a dark place for the second time this week. I turned around to face my attacker but he had already pinned me with his body, firmly against the wall. He had one hand covering my mouth and a knife at my throat.

"I don't know who you are but anyone that's gone snooping around to find this place must have been looking for trouble. Speak." His voice was so harsh I hesitated, fearing I might reveal how scared I really was. I quickly gathered up my courage, he was threatening a Dog after all.

"I'll have you know that I'm a Dog and that if you kill me, my partner Derek and all the others will be on you faster than you can beg, Mithros, to take pity on you." I quickly kneed him in the groin and grabbed his arm tossing him over my shoulder causing him to break the small table in the process. It was only then that I saw his face.

"Rosto!" I raced to help him up but when I reached for him he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back forcing me onto the bed. "Rosto, stop it's me Beka."

I felt the hands on my arms stiffen. "Beka?" he turned me around to face him, "It is you. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't recognize you." He hurried to help me up while muttering apologies.

"It's alright, nothing serious. Why didn't you stop after I said I was a Dog?" Did he think I was lying just to save my own neck?

He faced me frowning, "You do realize that you never gave me a chance. You barely told me who you were before kneeing me, and in a rather delicate place I might add."

I grimaced. He was right but I was scared and he could still have killed me in that former position if I hadn't done anything about it. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Let's call us even shall we?"

I nodded. I took this moment to take in Rosto's appearance more clearly now. He was dressed finely enough for his party alright, but Rosto himself looked exhausted, like he'd been up most of the night. He too was taking in my appearance but remained strangely quiet. I decided to end the silence.

"Ros-"

"Beka, why are you here? Shouldn't you be off with Derek celebrating?" A look of pain flashed through his dark eyes.

"Rosto, he's like a brother to me and I a sister to him." I said as comforting as I could.

"Right, that's why I saw you hugging him yesterday after he chased after you or when I caught you in the alleyway the day before that."

I rolled my eyes. "Rosto, I already told you we were spying on someone in the alleyway and as for me hugging Derek I was just reassuring him that I'd talk to you before you had him mauled in his sleep."

"I see."

"I mean it, Rosto. I don't like Derek." Really for someone so clever, he could be a real scut sometimes.

Rosto looked at me uneasily, "Beka," he said as he gently slipped my hands into his, "You look really beautiful tonight."

"Uh, thanks," I said caught off guard by the sudden change, "though I feel absolutely ridiculous in this getup. It's not too bad as far as dresses go, I can move easily enough in it. I suppose I have you to thank for that." I rambled on embarrassed by his praise.

He frowned, "Who told you?"

"You have to ask? Kora and Aniki sang like birds when they saw it. Sayin' you had them fetch the material and seamstress."

"Figures they both did. You know...if you really don't like wearin' that dress I could always help you out of it." He grinned mischievously.

It was my turn to frown, "Be serious, Rosto."

"Who said I wasn't?"

Suddenly Rosto seemed a whole lot closer. "I…uh...what?"

"Beka" he whispered.

He was definitely closer. "Y-yes, Rosto?"

"Beka, I've wanted to tell you this for awhile now. Though you're so set against rushers, I didn't think it worth trying." He was staring intensely at me now, his deep dark eyes drawing me in. "I love you, Beka. You're incredible. You care so much for the Cesspool folk when no one else would even spit on them. You're a sweet gixie but also a fearsome one at that. I know I'm King of the Rouges and you a terrier, but why can't we try Beka? Give me one good as to why we can't."

At some point he had pulled me onto his lap and into his arms. My thoughts had been too preoccupied by all his sudden closeness to think straight. I had been slightly chilled due to the lack of cloth on me but Rosto was warming me up quick. I could feel the heat coming off of his body and mine responded to him. My body wanted him alright, it needed him. I could feel myself admiring his eyes, my own set slowly moving down towards his mouth and then his lean muscular chest which was currently pressed against mine. "Rosto..." I managed to whisper before he leaned down and caught my mouth with his. The kiss was wonderful. We had kissed before but now there was no holding back. It was full of sweet passion and desire. It was only when we finally stopped to catch our breath that we heard the twelfth bell ring in the new year.

"Happy new year, my love." Rosto murmured, still gently kissing me.

"Yes, happy new year indeed."


End file.
